High School Hell
by shadow56
Summary: An Umbrella truck carrying hazardous materials breaks down, and the critters break out. Right in front of a High School. And you thought Midterms were hard!


Chapter 1  
  
Judy Fox and Nathan Belmont, sophomores at Hill Side High School, were walking down the   
outdoor hallway arguing, as they usually did, over homework.  
  
"Oh, come on. Four bucks plus I'll never ask for anything for the rest of the year."   
Nathan pleaded.  
  
"No fuckin' way, Nathan. Do your own damn homework. Besides, my services are worth more   
than four dollars." Judy tossed her long dirty blond hair back as she talked.  
  
"Pleeeassee! I'll never ask again. I swear." Nathan begged. He was using his puppy dog   
look. His short blond hair and big blue eyes reminded Judy of her Golden Retriever, Mr.   
Bigglesworth; named after the cat in Ausin Powers. She couldn't have a cat. Her mom was   
allergic. Judy was getting off the subject with her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, you do swear. Sometimes a little too much. Go ask Kara or Zach. Just leave me out   
of it." Judy made it clear she wanted no part in doing his homework.  
  
"Good idea. Hey, what's that truck over there doing?" Nathan asked as he looked at the   
truck unloading some kind of science equipment.  
  
"I think they're, like, from Umbrella Incorporated or something. They're giving stuff to   
the science department. I dunno a lot about it. Go ask Kara, she's the science girl." Judy said   
as she opened the door to the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Where is she this period?" he asked as he followed her inside.  
  
"In the chem lab. Not hungry for lunch today?" Judy asked. It was not like him to leave a   
lunch period just to get some girl to do his homework.  
  
"I'll grab something on the way out. See ya next period." Nathan turned around in the   
direction of the deli line to get a sandwitch on his way to the chemistry laboratory.  
  
"Just like him to think with his stomach, and not his brain." she said to herself as she   
walked to the lunch table to usually sat at.  
  
  
Scott Banks and Alicia Marsh were arguing as they did almost all the time, and always   
over the same subject, the process that the cafeteria food went through before the students   
were allowed to eat it. Scott had short strawberry blond hair that had went through repeated   
dyings, and he was short for his age. Alicia was the opposite in size, she was very tall for   
her age. She had very short blond hair that she never did anything to so was usually mussed up.   
Judy sat down next to Alicia and was ready to play peacemaker again.  
  
"I'm telling you they deep fry everthing before they serve it to us." Scott said while   
taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"And I'm telling you they can't do that because the sandwich you're eating now is not   
deep fried, and neither is the pizza or pasta." Alicia replied after putting down her Snapple.  
  
"Look, some if the stuff is deep fried, some is not, and the cheese sandwich has been   
lying around since 1974." Judy said to stop the fight at that point.  
  
"Yeah, who knows how old the french fries are." Scott said as he picked up a limp fry,   
and looked at it with a disgusted face.  
  
"Where's Nathan, Judy?" Alicia asked after taking another sip from her Snapple.  
  
"He went to the chem lab to see if he can get Kara or Zach to do his homework." she  
replied while taking a book out of her backpack, "He offered me four bucks to do it, but I said   
no. I have no time to do his work as well as my own, and I'm not a hired helper."  
  
"I wouldn't have done it either." Scott said while biting into his sandwich.  
  
"He wouldn't have wanted you to do it because you get such bad grades." Alicia commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen that chemical truck outside?" he asked after finishing his   
sandwich.  
  
"I saw it while I was talking to Nathan." Judy answered.  
  
"What's it for?" Scott asked leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"I don't really know. I think it's from Umbrella Incorporated, and they're giving the   
science department some stuff or something." Judy explained while putting her book back.  
  
"Wish I knew what was in that truck." Scott said thoughtfully looking out a window on to   
the concorse.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Hi, Kara. Hi, Zach. I gotta ask you guys something." Nathan said as soon as he entered   
the relatively small chem lab.  
  
Kara Miller and Zach Sullivan were a couple. They were both really bright, and into   
science. However, Kara had a lot more energy than Zach did towards work. He was very lazy, and   
  
usually tried to get Kara to do it for him. They were both brown haired, but Kara's was really   
dark. She had bangs that came down to her eyes and always got in the way, and her hair reached   
down to her shoudlers. Zach's hair was a lighter brown, and was parted in the middle. They were   
both looking at a test tube that had some chemical that was fizzing in it. Kara had forced Zach   
to put on goggles even though they didn't fit. Zach was taller than Kara and, despite his   
laziness, was in pretty good shape. Kara was in good shape as well, but slightly stronger than   
Zach, which bothered him.  
  
"Here, put these goggles on." Kara ordered Nathan before he could ask them anything.  
  
Nathan put on the goggles, and wondered how the school could have goggles that wouldn't   
fit on anyone in the world, "What is that?" he asked after securing on the goggles as best he   
could.  
  
"An acid of some sort, I think." Zach answered.  
  
"You didn't come to ask us if we would do your homework for you, was it?" Kara asked   
while Nathan cringed at how precise Kara was with her question. "If you did the answer is no. I   
have enough to do myself, thank you very much."  
  
"Zach?" Nathan turned to him in desperation.  
  
"Sorry, dude. I can't." he replied.  
  
"You're too lazy?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yep, and besides, as Kara said, I got stuff of my own to do. Sorry." Zach explained.  
  
"Do you know why an Umbrella chemical truck is outside unloading stuff?" Nathan asked,   
ready to change to subject.  
  
"Umbrella Incorporated?" Kara asked looking up with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, those guys. You know what they're doing here?" he asked.  
  
"No, I have no idea, but I would like to see what they're unloading." Kara answered   
taking off her goggles.  
  
"Zach, what about you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I have no idea what they're doin' here. Like to find out though." he replied while   
taking off his goggles. Nathan then did the same.   
  
A loud bell noise disrupted their conversation. All of a sudden there was a loud clamor   
from the hallways as other students pushed and shoved their way to their next class.  
  
"What do you guys have this period?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Free period. Why?" Zach asked.  
  
"Let's go see what they have in the truck." Nathan suggested. 


End file.
